Childless Comfort
Details *'Title:' 무자식 상팔자 / Mujasik Sangpalja *'Also known as:' Childless Good Fortune / No Children, Better Life / Best Life is Without Children *'Genre:' Family, romance, melodrama, comedy *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Oct-27 to 2013-Mar-17 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 20:50 *'Viewership ratings:' Nationwide=9.230%, Seoul=11.505% (AGB Nielsen Korea) *'Original Soundtrack:' Childless Comfort OST Synopsis A drama about three generations of the Ahn family: elderly couple, their three sons and their wives and their grandchildren living under one roof and how communication and love in a family through quarrels, reconciles, and relationships between parents, children and couples. The story include social matter about a smart, highly educated, and trusthy the only granddaughter of Ahn family becomes a single mother causes big trouble in family and discrimination she faces from society. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Parents *Lee Soon Jae as Ahn Ho Shik (83) *Seo Woo Rim as Choi Geum Shil (83) ;The First Son - Hee Jae & Ji Ae's family *Yoo Dong Geun as Ahn Hee Jae (60) *Kim Hae Sook as Lee Ji Ae (59) *Uhm Ji Won as Ahn So Young (36) *Ha Suk Jin as Ahn Sung Gi (33) *Lee Do Young as Ahn Joon Gi (25) ;The Second Son - Hee Myung & Yoo Jung's family *Song Seung Hwan as Ahn Hee Myung (58) *Im Ye Jin as Ji Yoo Jung (55) *Jung Joon as Ahn Dae Gi (31) *Kim Min Kyung as Kang Hyo Joo (31) ;The Third Son - Hee Gyu & Sae Rom's family *Yoon Da Hoon as Ahn Hee Gyu (50) *Kyun Mi Ri as Shin Sae Rom (49) *Jun Yang Ja as Shin Young Ja (74) ;Other people *Oh Yoon Ah as Lee Young Hyun (35) *Son Na Eun as Oh Soo Mi (18) *Lee Sang Woo as Ha In Chul (36) *Kim Young Jae as Senior Kim *Ha Jae Sook as Sun Hwa *Kim Ji Sook as Ha In Chul's mother *Park Hyun Sook as Ha In Chul's sister *Kim Ho Young as Professor Goo *Kim Ha Kyoon as Barista instructor *Jung Suk Yong as Kyung Bi Won *Jo Yeon Woo as Oh Hyun Soo *Min Woo Ki as delivery man *Kim Ji Young as So Young's friend *Jung Dong Hwan as Ha In Chul's father in-law *Kim Hye Ji as nurse ;Cameos *Kim Bo Yun as Young Hyun's mother *Han Jin Hee as Young Hyun's father *Yang Hee Kyung as Young Hyun's aunt *Hong Yeo Jin as Young Hyun's aunt *Ahn Hae Sook as Young Hyun's aunt *Kim In Kwon as So Young's blind date man *Lee Sun Jin as clothing store costumer (ep 10) *Im Hyung Joon as clothing store costumer *Bang Eun Hee as divorce client *Hwang In Young as woman in the cafe (So Young's blind date place) *Joo Da Young as single mother *Kim Kwang Gyu as gas station costumer Production Credits *'Production Company:' Samhwa Networks *'Producer:' Jo Joon Hyung (조준형), Kwon Hyuk Joon (권혁준) *'Director:' Jung Eul Young *'Screenwriter:' Kim Soo Hyun Episode Ratings See Childless Comfort/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:JTBC Category:Samhwa Networks Category:Family Category:Melodrama Category:Romance Category:Comedy